Indulgence: Remember When This Was Fun Contest
by mskathy
Summary: "I'm here for the gang bang." Written for the Remember When This Was Fun Contest. PWP, orgy, damn good times. Emmett, Edward, Jasper, and Bella.


**A/N: Thank you to TwilightMundi, who is faster than a speeding bullet.**

**Thanks to MyLifeandHis and SadTomato for hosting the Remember When TwiFic Was Fun contest. This was SO MUCH fun to write. **

**Please don't expect any plot, it's pretty porny down here (twss).**

** All copyright and trademarked items mentioned herein belong to their respective owners; the remaining content is all mine. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without my express written authorization.**

"I'm here for the gang bang."

* * *

**BPOV**

Edward and I laugh, but the way he squeezes my hand beneath the table tells me everything I need to know — he may love me, be married and committed to me, but Emmett sometimes makes him hard, too.

Sliding in to the booth between them, Emmett fist bumps Jasper, then Edward, and we order a round of drinks from the waitress. I catch Em looking at her and he has the decency to look slightly ashamed, but throws me a wink, too.

The boys talk about baseball and basketball while I try and figure out what to order. When they arrange a game for the following day, I imagine them in their shorts, shirts gone, sweating as they play.

We always have the best sex after basketball games, all that aggression coloring how Edward fucks me. It's even better when he loses.

I exhale loudly and shift in my spot, suddenly wishing I could fast forward. When Edward turns to look at me, I smile.

"Ready to order?"

"Yeah," I say and nod.

"Bella's our DD tonight, right?" Jasper asks, taking a long pull from his bottle of beer.

"Lucky us," Emmett says, a cheeky grin plastered on his face.

After I order my Diet Coke and cheesy fries, I go back to watching them. It's funny, these three guys that have been around each other infinite times. Somehow, when you add alcohol to the mix, they drop most of their inhibitions. Edward told me of several times in college when they'd get drunk and fool around. I try not to let my hopes get up too high at the prospect of a replay, knowing no one will be leaving our house once I drive them there.

Dinner passes in a blur, thank god, and I try not to pee my pants laughing as the boys get increasingly drunk. There's Jamison flowing, and beer, and Emmett has leaned in to whisper to Edward at least twice, and Jasper once. Yes, I've been keeping track. I never thought seeing two men whisper in each other's ears could be so fucking sexy. Everything inside of me aches to know what he's said.

Edward distracts me by kissing my neck as the waitress runs ours credit card to pay the tab.

"I can't wait to get you home," he said when he reaches my ear.

Suddenly, I can't either.

In the giant SUV Edward loves, they all arrange themselves in the back seat. I feel a little Driving Miss Daisy, until they buckle up and the night really begins. It's Jasper's moan I hear first, and then Edward. My foot presses the pedal harder, my skin prickling with desire.

I park in the garage and realize they're all half-dressed when I open the back door to help them out, thinking they'd be too drunk.

"You guys got started without me?" I ask.

"Just starting, gorgeous," Jasper says. "Wait until we get you inside."

Edward and I make eye contact and I know he's talked to them — despite the fact that we've never talked about it, I know from the look he's giving me that everything we're about to do is more than okay.

"Looks like you're getting that wish, Em," I say, slapping his ass as he walks by.

He stops, turning to look at me. "You don't know how long I've waited," he says, his voice full of sincerity.

Edward distracts both of us, taking our hands and pulling us down the long hallway to our bedroom. Jasper's already there, already naked, stroking his dick.

I fumble in the night stand, looking for lube, as Edward reaches into his and grabs a strip of condoms. Never thought I'd be so grateful for that Costco pack. After I find it, I toss the small bottle on the bed as I watch Emmett stroke Edward, their mouths clashing against each other.

Edward motions me to join them and by the time I get over to where they are, they're both naked. My clothes seem to fall off, mouths and hands everywhere, and I can't focus. Everything feels so good, even though we're just getting undressed and acquainted. I pay attention to Emmett's body, the new foreign land ready to be explored, and can't help but compare and contrast him with Edward. He's big in every sense, but somehow gives off such a soft and tender demeanor; I know I can trust him.

"Jasper looks left out," Edward says, smiling at me, and I turn to look at the third naked man in our bedroom.

"Hey," Jasper says, his face even and betraying no particular emotion. His cock tells another story, however. "C'mere. Lie back," he says, opening his legs and making room for me between his arms.

I have no idea what's changed between us tonight — we've all been drunk before, in our house, but things have never gone this direction. Edward hasn't been with them since we started dating, and when I asked, he said they'd never had a woman join in.

Emmett is right behind me, or in front of me, rather. I scoot back into Jasper's arms, his hands wrapping around to cup my breasts as I lean against him. Emmett kisses up my leg, then wastes no time before diving in to my pussy, licking in long swipes. My eyes are closed, every nerve in my body alive and on fire between Jasper and Emmett's actions, and all I can think about suddenly is where Edward is. When I open my eyes, I spot him behind Emmett. I imagine what he's doing, how he's slicking lube between Emmett's cheeks and pressing his fingers inside.

Just thinking about it, I come hard. Jasper's mouth is on my breast, his teeth plucking at the skin, and Emmett never lets up even for a second, his mouth working my body perfectly as I arch up and press harder against him.

"Oh fuck," I say, gasping for breath.

Edward's watching me, our eyes linked as the last of my orgasm washes over me. I want him inside of me, and then I realize I want any of them inside of me. Maybe all of them.

I shiver as the last thought passes through my brain, and a slow smirk spreads across my face.

"That's the dirtiest fucking grin I've ever seen," Jasper says, his mouth making its way to my neck.

"I know what that look means," Edward says, his voice full of lust. "It means she's ready to be fucked."

Jasper and Emmett share a look, then switch places. Jasper pulls my legs so they're dangling off the edge of the bed, and Emmett takes a place by my head, his cock almost smacking me in the cheek. Fingers tease my pussy briefly, then Jasper starts fucking me. It's so different, so strange but wonderful. I watch him, Edward behind him as before, until Emmett demands my attention.

His large hand turns my face toward him, and my mouth opens, ready. His fingers stay at my cheek while we fumble awkwardly, trying to find a position and rhythm that works. Finally, he gives up and grabs a pillow, propping me up a bit so he can kneel. It's not an ideal solution, but it works, and he pushes his thick cock back into my mouth at a steady pace.

The two men fucking me are unequivocally taking. They're giving, too, but they are taking without guilt, seeking and pushing toward pleasure. Jasper falters a bit, his pace and angle changing as he slips out from my body. I try to turn and look at him, but Emmett holds me in place, smirking down at me.

"They'll get it," he assures me, answering my unspoken concerns. "You focus on what's going on up here."

I blink, a silent assent to his direction, and wait for Jasper and Edward to get things going. Again, the idea that Edward's getting Jasper ready, and then going to penetrate him, winds me up tighter than ever. These men might know my husband in an intimate way I don't, but I get him every single day. I've only fucked him with silicone, but he's given me his heart.

Smiling around Emmett's cock, I surrender to him. I lie in the comfort of my bed, and Jasper pushes into me at the same time Emmett does. Every time they thrust, I'm filled almost to capacity. I moan, the sensation overwhelming as Jasper begins to push harder, no doubt from Edward fucking him. Emmett's grip in my hair tightens when I moan and shortly after, he comes down my throat.

Unexpectedly, after I've swallowed, he practically falls to the bed and his lips cover mine. He's not ashamed or embarrassed as he kisses me hard, his tongue seeking out the depths of my mouth. Fingers tease my clit, and I come again as Jasper begins to slam into me, his cock hitting my g-spot perfectly.

As I whimper, my hands thread up through Emmett's hair, holding him in place as I continue to come. Every muscle in my body is taut and tense, drenched in pleasure. Jasper's hands are holding on to my thighs as he continues to pummel into me, and then stills moments later, groaning loudly and swearing.

I can still hear movement, though, and I know Edward's fucking him even harder than before. My body knows the pattern of Edward's orgasm like it knows my own heartbeat, as I hear him pick up his pace as his breathing becomes labored. When Emmett and I break apart, I see Edward's hands on Jasper's hips, pulling him back. Jasper has bent over, his mouth leaving small kisses on my skin, and I can again watch Edward as he fucks one of his best friends.

His eyes meet mine, just like when I came the first time, and I almost feel bad for Jasper. He doesn't seem to be minding, though, as Edward fucks him hard, then stops, their bodies together.

"Jesus shit fuck," Edward mutters, his head lowering and dropping our connection.

I giggle, because I feel exactly the same way.

We help each other up and invade our suddenly tiny shower. The hot spray helps to relax me, sobering the boys up partway. No one has said a word, the mood tense and uncertain, although hands have been roaming and mouths still linger against mouths and bodies. No one can seem to stop the physical, and I don't want the night to end here.

I turn to Jasper, then kiss him slowly. Sensually. I want him to get hard again. I want them all to get hard again. I need a repeat of what we just did, especially if it will never happen again in my life, with one small change. When I release his mouth, I smile and look at him, his deep blue eyes sparkling with so much unspoken.

"I can't wait to watch you fuck Edward like you just fucked me."


End file.
